Technical Field
An exemplary embodiment of the present invention relates to a vehicle pedal.
Description of the Related Art
German Patent Application Laid-Open No. DE10306099B4 describes an invention relating to a vehicle foot pedal. This vehicle foot pedal is what is referred to as an organ type accelerator pedal in which a pedal body is supported on a vehicle body floor side so as to be capable of pivoting about a base end portion. In this vehicle foot pedal, the coefficient of friction of a rear region (pedal base end portion side) of a tread portion is set greater than the coefficient of friction of a front region (pedal leading end portion side) of the tread portion. This thereby enables frictional force between the foot of the driver and the tread portion to be set at an appropriate magnitude according to the position of the foot of the driver.